


Necessary Betrayal

by kiitos



Category: Gay Pirates (song)
Genre: Angst, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no longer worth the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Betrayal

Sebastian cleans yet another split eyebrow, another swollen lip, another obvious knife wound in already scarred skin. He says nothing as he mops blood, both old and crusted over from this morning’s punishing beating, and fresh and angry scarlet trailing down the side of his lover’s face. Sebastian himself isn’t without injury, his fingers creak when he bends them. That was last year when they first suspected and held him down and broke them one by one. They healed and set, but not right, and it hurts him still. They’ve both become masters at hiding the pain though, it seems to last a little less when they don’t give a reaction.

Sebastian has always said that it’s worth it, it’s worth whatever pain they choose to inflict because love conquers all. Sebastian is a romantic at heart, but this is the eighth night in a row that his lover has stumbled to his hammock half blinded by blood and tears. It seems to come in waves, they spent weeks tormenting him; tripping him so he fell head first down stairs, hiding his rations, spitting in his rum. Countless nights his lover has held him close and silenced his already silent sobs with gentle kisses from bruised lips, but Sebastian has become tired, so very tired. The kisses don’t work anymore and now that it seems to be his lover’s turn to take their ‘punishments’ nothing is worth seeing the desperately hidden pain in his lover’s eyes.

He takes far too long to fall asleep, shaking from fear and exhaustion, and when he finally closes his eyes (eye, one already forced closed by bruises and swelling) Sebastian strokes the sweat-damp hair on his forehead and apologises from the bottom of his heart.

He waits until dawn, and then goes to the Captain’s cabin to tell him.

He’s in love with a man. 


End file.
